Field of the Invention
Aspects of the disclosure are related to a shaped backplane for receiving electrical components.
Description of the Related Art
As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage system capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing have further increase the need for digital data storage systems that are capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data.
One approach to providing sufficient data storage is the use of arrays of Hard Disk Drives (HDDs). A number of HDDs can be held in a container, sometimes referred to as a sled. A sled is a modular unit that can hold and operate a number of HDDs. The HDDs are held an operated in close proximity within the sled, so that as many HDDs as possible can be fit into a defined volume. A sled may hold tens of HDDs within an enclosure, with the enclosure including an external connector that is electrically coupled to all of the included HDDs. The enclosure can also include fans or other cooling devices. Multiple sleds can be installed in racks or other support structures. Consequently, storage capacity can be increased in large increments by the installation of an additional sled or sleds.
HDDs include a spinning disk that is typically rotated at a speed of 7,200 RPM, for example. Rotation speed has increased as HDDs have been improved and refined, and will likely rotate at even higher RPM values in the future. A read head is moved inward or outward from the center of the spinning disk in order to read and write data on the disk. These moving components can generate vibrations in the HDD.
When a number of HDDs are included within a sled, which typically includes rigid structural members, the vibrations generated by one HDD can be transferred to other HDDs within the sled. The transferred vibrations can interfere with operations of the affected HDD or HDDs. The transferred vibrations can disrupt or block the read and write operations in an affected HDD. The transferred vibrations can combine with local vibrations already produced by the affected HDD to produce stronger and more disruptive vibrations than where the affected HDD is operating in isolation. The transferred vibrations can cause increase wear and breakage in components of the affected HDD.